The Return Of The King
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: Meh...It's not that great...take a peekie and tell me how rubbish it is....i look forward to your reviews.


**WARNING: This is utter rubbish and i don't know why i uploaded it...oh well...see if you can make sense of it...The title is copyright to J. R. Tolkien and so are the characters...the whole thing is basically...oh well...**

* * *

The Return Of The King

Golden wings fly to skies  
Skies of black cloud, dusty  
Plains beneath dulls the middle earth  
Orcs march to the white tree  
The white tree was planned to fall  
To fall at Sauron's feet  
But Gondor prevailed  
They fought in return of Mordor's challenge  
All looked bleak  
But the Riders of Rohan and  
The Army of the Dead  
Aided the one true king  
To save all of mankind  
And all others who gave in this troublesome time  
Elves, Dwarves and Ents,  
Hobbits, Wizard and Man alike  
Will they fall with little hope?  
Or will they gain victory with much courage?  
For courage is man's greatest advantage and asset  
Aragorn, the one true king to Gondor's throne  
Led the Army of the Dead  
For he gave them his word  
Word that would lift their eternal curse  
They swept across the evil Orcs  
Oliphants and creatures alike  
They were slain till there were Orcs none  
Frodo and his trusted servant  
Followed the creature that was Gollum  
Or Smeagol in other tongues  
They climbed the steps  
That led them to only Gollum knew where  
One of the two Hobbits was doubtful of their guide  
Samwise Gamgee was his name  
He knew not to trust Gollum  
He tried desperately to dissuade Frodo  
But to no avail.  
When Frodo realised Gollum had betrayed his trust  
But alas, it was too late  
Sam had left, returning down the stairway  
Frodo was alone when he met her  
Shelob was her name  
Queen of the shadows  
Mistress of weavers  
For that was her skill  
Frodo fought bravely  
Holding high his Elven light  
It shined on his escape  
But Shelob beat him still  
Sam did come back, in time  
But not before she plundered her sting  
Into Frodo, wrapping him in her web  
Sam made her flee, made her hurt  
He went to Frodo's side  
But Sam thought Frodo dead  
Orcs were heard.  
Sam took the one ring  
To keep it hidden; keep it safe  
The enemy came  
And took Frodo away  
Sam heard their talk  
And scolded himself for leaving Frodo.  
He went in his way to retrieve his friend  
He posed great threat  
To quarrelling Orcs above in tower  
He rescued whom he thought dead  
Frodo woke when Orcs were near  
His Elven vest and Sword taken  
But Sam soon came for him  
And gave time for Frodo to dress  
Frodo, thinking the one ring gone  
In their enemy's hands  
But Sam produced the one ring  
He gave back what was not found  
In guise they went through Mordor  
For that was the only way  
Towards the mountain of doom they approached  
The rocky side leering at them  
Aragorn, great in victory at the recent battle  
Knew were Frodo and his friend Sam  
Were in the black heart of Mordor  
He knew the red eye was looking for them  
And discussed in council  
Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, Merry and Pippin  
All worried for the two little Hobbits  
Knowing a distraction was needed  
Spoke of challenging Mordor's black gates  
Faramir was none too certain  
But knew in his heart  
What he would do, if needed  
Would fight for the distraction  
So the conclusion came  
The remaining armies of  
Rohan, Gondor and others good  
Would go to Mordor's gates  
Aragorn gave his men plenty of good word  
Spurring them on went forth to the gate  
Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf and one of the many men  
Went with Aragorn, the king of men  
Aragorn attained Sauron's attention  
For which, even though they did not know it  
Frodo and Sam were grateful  
They travelled up the steep slope  
Tired and worn  
Sam carried Sam till he had strength none  
Frodo waking saw the entrance  
And sped towards it  
Sam followed but not for long  
He was jumped upon  
By none other than Gollum  
Gollum's hunger for his lost precious  
Gave him strength  
After pushing away the hobbit Sam  
He ran after Frodo  
Frodo stood on the edge  
In half mind of the future of the one ring  
Should he keep it?  
Why not keep it?  
He gave in to the one ring  
Sam was indeed too late  
But in a strange turn of events  
Gollum saved Frodo in his greed  
Gollum bit Frodo's finger  
And at last he was returned what was lost to him  
But Frodo was angry, finger gone  
Went at the creature  
Both went over the edge  
Dangling by one rock, Frodo held  
Gollum, powered by his thirst  
Fell in fire  
The ring finally unmade  
No longer did Sauron reign  
Gondor's last fight  
Came to an end  
Orcs, Trolls and Uruk-hai's  
Were stopped in their tracks  
A great rumbling was heard  
But not from Mordor's black army  
It came from the ground on which they stood  
The ground opened and all evil fell into its mouth  
Gondor and Rohan and others alike  
Looked at the mountain of doom  
What remained of the fellowship  
Fell into silence  
Question was,  
Was Frodo and Sam sill alive?  
Or did they perish?  
They had hope they had lived  
Gandalf asked for Eagle's aid  
And help they did give  
They flew what once Mordor reigned by Sauron  
They searched long and hard  
Frodo and Sam clung onto the rock  
They were tired from their long journey  
Three eagle arrived and took them on high  
Gently lifting them in their talons  
Bad times gone good came  
Aragorn now king of Gondor  
He was reunited with his one true love  
Arwen, Elrond's daughter  
Elrond gave his daughter away  
And all was well once more


End file.
